Lágrima Muda
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: El pequeño mimo sonreía moviéndose graciosamente; el pequeño mimo hacía piruetas y acrobacias en la calle Cristóbal ganándose varias monedas y billetes; el pequeño mimo veía el cabello rosado moviéndose de un lado a otro. El pequeño mimo desvanecía la sonrisa.


_[Drabble]_

**Lágrima Muda**

—•**Mime & Giggles****•****—**

**S**ummary: El _pequeño_ mimo sonreía moviéndose graciosamente; el _pequeño_ mimo hacía piruetas y acrobacias en la calle Cristóbal ganándose varias monedas y billetes; el pequeño mimo veía el cabello rosado moviéndose de un lado a otro. El _pequeño_ mimo desvanecía la sonrisa.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna

**D**isclaimer: HTP No me pertenece, le pertenece a Ken Navarro y al equipo de Mondo Media.

**N**otas: Ahora que estoy un poco inspirada xD dije: ¿por qué no hacer un drabble? :D

•—•

El _pequeño_ mimo sonreía moviéndose graciosamente aparentando estar en una caja cerrada sin escape posible para él moviendo sus manos al frente y a sus lados llamando la atención de algunas personas que acababan de salir de una larga sesión en la iglesia

—Qué lindo—musitó una anciana, sacando de su bolso color café unas monedas para echarlas en un pequeño trapo; el mimo se giró hacía ella y sin dejar de sonreír hizo como si se quitase un sombrero de forma caballerosa haciendo que esa mujer de edad avanzada se sonrojara

El _pequeño_ mimo hacía piruetas y acrobacias en la calle Cristóbal ganándose varias monedas y billetes con su esfuerzo continuo y carisma casi imborrable. A pesar de que la pintura se iba del rostro masculino, él seguía y seguía

—Mira Flippy, Mime está haciéndolo muy bien—; comentó una pelirroja con el vientre abultado. Su marido, el veterano de Vietnam solo sonrió dándole la razón a su mujer. Flaky sacó un billete de veinte dólares y lo puso sobre lo demás. Mime se giró a ellos y sonrió, le era grato ver a unas caras muy conocidas. Flaky era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, y Flippy, desde que Flaky los presentó. La relación con el militar era algo extraña, ninguno hablaba pero sentían que lo hacían sin parar

El reloj marcó las siete de la tarde.

Entonces. El pequeño mimo vio el cabello rosado moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Era ella, la mujer que tanto veía caminar por los rumbos a esa misma hora todos los días; algunas veces con sus amigas (Flaky y una mujer llamada Petunia), otras con su madre y algunas otras…, con él.

— ¡Ya Cuddles!—Exclamó en un chillido cómico mientras trataba de quitarse a su novio el abogado. Ella era fiscal por lo que ambos se entendían muy bien, de rara vez se les veía peleando y de rara vez se les veía lejos el uno del otro. Al principio se pensó que ni durarían mucho, pero después…, solo cinco años, y ellos estaban listos para contraer nupcias— ¡Hey! ¡Mime!

Mime sonrió. Hizo una figura con un globo rosa. Giggles hizo un ademán de sorpresa.

—Qué lindo detalle, gracias Mime. Por cierto, ten—. Le extendió un sobre color blanco—. Espero que puedas asistir—; él se limitó a sonreír forzosamente y asintió.

—Por supuesto Mime, eres uno de los mejores amigos de Giggles y nada la haría más feliz que verte ahí. A mí también me gustaría que fueras—susurro lo último con sinceridad. A pesar de saber el secreto del _mudo_.

Volvió a asentir.

—Bueno, nosotros no vamos, te veo el sábado—. Era miércoles, vaya.

Los miró marcharse y tras una leve brisa, una péquela lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha llevándose un poco de maquillaje blanco

—_Giggles—_, suspiro acordándose que no debía hablar. Debía callar, no por Giggles, no por su amor no correspondido. Sino porque todo lo anterior, incluso la voz; era un impedimento para su más grande sueño.

Ser el mejor Mimo de todo el mundo. Al menos, de toda América.

_¿Se sentía mejor?_

**»Sí«**

Y estaba convencido de ello; aguardó el sobre en su pantalón azul rey y tomó sus cosas, era hora de regresar a casa.

•••**Fin****•••**

* * *

_Hago propaganda al foro de HTF Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz_ _Con este Drabble, si gustan de pasar y echar un vistazo. Se los agradeceré mucho._

_Espero que les haya gustado y no se les olvide dejar Reviews. Muy pronto, la continuación de: __**Doncella para dos Dragones**_


End file.
